OS - Quand l'espoir nous délaisse
by Warriors2710
Summary: /!\ Attention SPOILER, ceci n'est raconté que dans le Remède Mortel, bien que cela ne se passe pas dans les livres. Newt est coureur dans le Labyrinthe depuis plus d'un an. Il en a marre de cette vie et décide d'y mettre fin.


Quand l'espoir nous délaisse

Le bruit des portes du Labyrinthe s'ouvrant résonna dans le Bloc. L'adolescent allongé soupira d'un air fatigué. Il se leva et son regard parcourut l'endroit. Quelques garçons dormaient encore, mais la plupart commençaient déjà à travailler. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds puis alla récupérer tout son matériel de coureur. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Tandis qu'il promenait une nouvelle fois son regard sur le Bloc, tous ses problèmes lui revirent d'un coup, comme un poing dans la gueule, et il vacilla un instant. Il en avait marre. Tellement marre de tout. Du bloc, de ce foutu Labyrinthe, d'essayer d'en trouver une sortie. Il savait qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais. Ils cherchaient juste pour donner de l'espoir aux blocards. L'espoir, quelque chose que Newt avait perdu depuis longtemps. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était son prénom, quelques amis et l'envie de mourir. L'envie de _mourir_. Ce sentiment le terrassait nuit et jour, le suivait comme son ombre, hantait ses pensées, ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Il en avait plus que marre de cette vie maudite. La douleur serrait son coeur comme un étau chaque jour. Las, il marcha lentement vers le Labyrinthe. Il observa les murs tapissés de lierre. Arrivé devant, il ne regarda pas derrière lui. De toute façon, Alby n'avait pas besoin d'un second. Minho n'avait pas besoin d'un camarade avec qui courir dans le Labyrinthe. Personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, perles d'eau dévoilant le poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son coeur, un peu plus chaque seconde. Il s'élança dans le Labyrinthe, s'enfonçant progressivement dans les ténèbres. Il prit plusieurs virages sans s'arrêter de courir. Il voulait mourir, mourir pour ne plus ressentir. Bientôt, sa vue devint trouble et il sanglota sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il détestait cet endroit. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Il aperçut la lumière rouge d'un scaralame, qui l'observait sans doute. Il n'y prêta pas attention. La douleur le brûlait de l'intérieur, le détruisait. Il continua de courir. Après tout, toute sa vie se résumait autour de ce mot. Courir. Courir pour ne pas mourir. Courir pour survivre. C'était leur devise, au Bloc.

"Se souvenir. Survivre. Courir. "

Le problème, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir. Les Créateurs leur avaient enlevé tout souvenir. Les seuls qu'ils avaient étaient ceux de leur nouvelle vie, celle où ils étaient enfermés entre ces murs. Alors tous les jours ils couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait, parce que c'était le cas.

Lorsque Newt fut vraiment essoufflé, que ses jambes lui parurent trop lourdes pour le porter, il s'arrêta, une main contre le mur pour le soutenir. Pourquoi continuer de vivre quand nous n'en avons plus l'envie ? Il reprit son souffle quelques instants, puis leva la tête vers les murs du Labyrinthe. Du plus profond de son être, il maudit les Créateurs, ces foutus personnes sans coeur qui les avaient enfermés ici. Il marmonna quelques injures à leur égard, espérant qu'un scaralame passe par là et l'entende. Ça y'est, ils avaient gagné, Newt avait abandonné. Il espérait que toute la scène soit filmée et que les Créateurs s'en veuillent toute leur vie. Même si ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il voudrait leur faire souffrir. Newt souffla un bon coup puis il saisit le lierre. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, testant leur solidité en tirant dessus, puis il posa un pied sur le mur et commença à escalader. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il regarda en bas. Puis il sauta. Il hurla quand il toucha le sol. Il resta allongé par terre, une douleur lancinant sa jambe droite. Il constata avec regret qu'il était toujours vivant.

 _J'ai tout raté dans ma vie. Même mon suicide._

Il ne voulait pas vivre, il refusait, et pourtant il était toujours là, dans ce foutu monde...Il vivait, il souffrait.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Ses yeux demeurèrent fermés, malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours. Il se sentit vaguement soulevé puis il entendit la voix d'Alby. Elle était lointaine, Newt n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis il n'entendit plus rien, il ne sentit plus rien. Même la douleur s'éloigna alors qu'il s'évanouissait.


End file.
